&
&flix, known until 2018 as Zee Studio, is an Indian English-language movie channel from the Zee network that shows popular Hollywood movies. Launched in 2000 as Zee Movies (along with Zee English), it was renamed twice, and then again to Zee Studio in 2005; it was finally renamed to &flix on 3 June 2018. Its primary competitors are Sony Pix, Star Movies, HBO, WB and Movies Now, among others. &flix is the fourth channel to feature Zee’s &'' brand—after &pictures, &TV and &privé HD—of which the last is another Hollywood movie channel, but it shows arthouse, premium movies rather than the mainstream movies that &flix shows. Another HD movie channel, &xplor HD, was launched in 2019; it is the Hindi equivalent of &privé HD. :''Not to be confused with Zee Studios and Zee Studios International. Zee Movies 2000 The channel was launched in March 2000 as Zee Movies, along with Zee English (now Zee Café). * Source of the above logo * Indiantelevision Zee MGM 2000–2004 In October of 2000, barely a few months after its launch, the struggling Zee Movies was rebranded to Zee MGM after Zee entered into a partnership with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. * The Hindu Business Line * Exchange4media * Indiantelevision * Domain-B.com ZMZ (Zee Movie Zone) 2004–2005 Zee ended its partnership with MGM in 2004; therefore, Zee MGM was renamed to ZMZ. * The Economic Times Later, in 2008, MGM launched a full-fledged MGM Channel in India; this shut down in 2015. Zee Studio 2005–2010 The Zee network introduced a new set of logos on 28 March 2005; therefore, ZMZ rebranded to Zee Studio with a new logo. * Business Standard 2010–2011 Both of Zee’s English channels—Zee Café and Zee Studio—introduced new logos on 15 November 2010, featuring the letter Z in a rounded square, and new graphics packages. The new looks were created by Dunning Penney Jones and Medialuna. This logo style was also adopted by the newly-launched Zee Khana Khazana (now Living Foodz). * Graphics reel on Vimeo * Campaign India 2011–2014 With the rebrand of the Zee network on 19 June 2011, the 2010 logo was brought in line with the other channels. Zee Studio Hollywood on Television.jpg|Logo with slogan. Zee Studio HD 2011.jpg|HD logo Zee Studio HD.png|Alternative HD logo. An HD version was launched on 15 August 2011. Zee TV, Zee Cinema and Ten Sports also launched HD feeds. 2014–2016 A new logo was introduced in October 2014 along with a new slogan, See it all!. * Indiantelevision * Afaqs! Zee Studio HD See It All.jpg|HD logo against graphics background. Zshd.jpg|HD logo against blue background. The graphics were designed by Naranja y Canela of Argentina, which has designed the graphics of several Zee and Sony channels. * Naranja y Canela 1 January–15 October 2017 The gap in the top right corner of the ‘Z’ was closed and the swoosh within it was modified. This was also done by all other Zee channels and properties. 15 October 2017–2018 Another new logo was introduced during the networkwide rebrand of Zee on 15 October 2017, though the graphics remained the same. This was Zee’s only non-news channel to get a blue logo, though the on-screen logo bug (as with Zee Café) was white. Zee Studio HD 2017.jpg|HD logo. Zsthdlogo.jpg|HD logo bug. &flix 2018–present Zee Studio was renamed to &flix on 3 June 2018. Rather than an Argentine creative agency, which is common for the graphics of many Zee and Sony channels, the new graphics package was created by Canadian design agency Zink. Zink had already created the graphics for &privé HD in 2017. * Zink &flix HD.jpg|HD logo. &flix HD black.jpg|HD logo with slogan. The on-screen fonts are Dense and Avenir. In India, Avenir is also used by VH1. Category:Movie television channels in India Category:English-language television channels in India Category:Television channels in India Category:Zee Network Category:Movie channels